Welves
by Yi Rong
Summary: Silver and Storm believe that they are humans until they discover a secret land that protects werewolves. On top of that, they discover that they are the heirs of the Royal family. But not all is peaceful, Silver must journey on a strange quest to discover the untold past. Throw in a bit of love, drama, magic and sassiness…well, let's just say…simply living will be interesting.
"Oh my fucking God, this house looks so creepy!" Silver said while staring at the large house - or rather, mini mansion.

The first time she saw it she had decided it was practically a mini mansion. Its long endless halls and thousands of rooms plus a ballroom, dinning room and more rooms that she or anyone needed. Unfortunately, some of the 'thousand rooms' were filled with antiques but Storm called them 'old shit that's worth selling'.

Now when she looked at it, somehow it was similar to a haunted house. She was actually going inside the house.

It didn't have thousands of rooms but it did have endless halls. Her mum had just brought the house two days ago. She and her brother Storm were racing to get a good room.

"Alright, mum told us to find a room to use as our bedroom."

Five minutes later she had found the perfect room; it was big and close to the kitchen close to the kitchen.

Somehow, she had her brother had never gotten out of the habit of sharing a room.

"I want the top bunk!" She shouted, excited.

Normally he would've protest but today he flatly replied, "Okay."

I guess he's sad about moving...nahhhhh he's just bored. She thought.

She climbed the wooden ladder to reach the top bunk and started unpacking. She lifted up the pillow and saw a thick leather book titled; WELVES.

She flipped it open to the second page.

The land of wolves can be quite far, unless you see a land afar.

Can only be one answer now, the land of Welves is now renowned!

She carefully lifted up the thick, brown, leather book as she climbed down the ladder.

"What's that?" Storm asked curiously. Even though she was expecting him to ask, she was still slightly surprised.

Slightly was the key word.

"I don't know!" She shouted, shocked. "I just found it, idiot," her voice lowered a few octaves after realising how loud she was, "whatever. It's weird."she shrugged.

Storm, of course chose to pick on the most ridiculous and unimportant part of her speech.

"Your pillow? Are you sure you own that pillow? I'm sure you just found it." He blabbered. "Like what if a person with lice slept on it? And now you're claiming it as 'your' pillow. Plus," he continued, "who knows how old this house is? The last person who-"

"Shut up, you annoying little bratty asshole." She cut him off before he disgust her.

Huffing in annoyance, she turned the book to the second page to show him the poem before he came back with a stupid comeback that didn't make any sense.

"Should we tell mum?" he asked quietly after taking a moment to read it.

"You're all mum this, mum that, why let's just tell mum that you drank beer when you were eleven!" Her voice rose steadily. Storm gaped openly at her for a moment. Then his face turned a bright shade of red and he thunked the back of her head with the book.

"Don't you fücking dare! If you tell mum that I'll tell her how you drank half the white wine when you were thirteen because it tasted 'nice'!" Silver was about to reply but her mother's voice interrupted their sibling feud.

"Dinner!" her mum shouted from the kitchen, ignorant to the words her children were spitting furiously at each other.

Silver quickly grabbed the book and shoved it under her pillow. Then she grabbed her brother's hand and half lead, half dragged him to the dinning room before he could protest. Storm always took a long time to finish eating, claiming he was 'enjoying' his food. She finished eating her sixth slice of her mother's homemade pizza quickly.

She had always loved Italian food (I love Italian food so Silver has to love it), she had asked her mother where they had originated from when she was eight and apparently her family has mixed around so much that she was part Chinese, part Sri Lankan, part British, part French and part Russian.

Crazy, right? As she stood to leave the table she kicked Storm's foot and quickly checked to see if her mother was still there. Fortunately, her mother had already left the dining room and had gone to read in her room. Her mother's room was in the East Wing, the furthest away from their room. And the dinning room.

"Hurry up!" She then walked out of the dinning room, towards their room.

Her cat, Night climbed up and curled in her lap and meowed softly once Silver was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed. That meant Night had already terrorised the local mice - if there were any. She took the book out from underneath her pillow, somehow it seemed heavy and light at the same time.

Silver was so concentrated on the book she didn't notice her brother until he said,

"Let me see!" She almost jumped out of her skin. She turned around and whacked him with the book which made Night jumped out of her lap, hissing in annoyance.

Silver handed him the book. When he opened the book his eyes were greeted with pages filled with a unknown language, pictures of wolves, wildlife, and a palace that looked like it was made of pearls and platinum.

The second page and the second last page were in English though.

On the second last page was another poem.

I wish to see my home again.

I do not wish it was quite far,

To hope to see my normal self...I hope that I can see it now!

Silver looked at her watch.

Bed time.

Knowing mother would come in to check on them so she snatched the book from him and placed it under her pillow once again.

She looked down at Night who was now curled up, sleeping in her lap. She picked up Night and placed her on top of her suitcase, knowing that her cat could sleep anywhere and through anything. She covered Night with a silver threaded blanket which was given to her by her mother.

Soon after telling Storm to sleep, mum came in and said goodnight, she was so tired she fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.


End file.
